


bloodfeather pt.2

by oisforoblivion



Series: picking up mob bosses [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, mafia, mafia!au, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Andrew found Nathaniel's precautions out.. and he wasn't very happy. But was it his fault that he needed to protect Andrew?
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: picking up mob bosses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656352
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	bloodfeather pt.2

There was something interesting about knives. Their nature.

On one hand, they were just utensils, used productively to create something - perhaps in the kitchen or in an art piece, carving and slicing form onto shapeless matters. On another, they were the line between life and death.

He knew which his father’s hands were... but what about his own?

Nathaniel was honing up his knives.

\--

It was evening and Nathaniel was in his workroom when Andrew barged in, dragging someone behind that made Nathaniel violently swear and get on his feet. He held his hands up and started pleading before Andrew blew right up before him.

“I can explain.“

“Oh no,” Andrew glared. “No need for an explanation at all because this fucker already told me everything.”

Dragging the man further, Andrew kicked the back of his shins, making a very sorry Seth fall onto his knees in front of Nathaniel.

“What should I be more disappointed at, I don’t know,” Andrew continued, ignoring the pained sounds coming from his hostage. “That you had your men on my ass for weeks or that you thought  _ this idiot _ would be any help!”

“Andrew look-“

“What, Nathaniel,  _ what _ ?” Andrew spat. “ _ How can you fucking tag people after me and not let me know shit about it? _ ”

“I thought I could solve this without-”

“Bothering me?” Andrew completed, furiously. “Your unwanted chivalry is fucking nauseating.”

Nathaniel was getting closer and closer to the edge, and he could do nothing about it. Andrew was right. He was, and Nathaniel knew this the moment he ordered him to be followed.

But this wasn't about right or wrong.

“I’m trying to  _ protect you _ ,” he cautiously responded. His voice was strained as sharp as a knife. He took the glass of water from his desk.

“From what!”

_ Control it _ , he thought.  _ Control. _

Nathaniel addressed at the man on the ground for the first time. “Leave.”

The door shut close instantly after the man.

“ _ Andrew... I fucked up. _ ”

He knew he did. Every instinct he had until now, every moment he was with him, Nathaniel kept on burying what his instincts shouted. He couldn't be trusted. He couldn't be trusted with the safety of someone he held so dearly, who wasn't a part of this world to begin with. The day he showed himself, he put his motherfucking signature under the declaration that Andrew was a free meal for everyone trying to get to him.

“I despise that I know exactly what’s going inside your miserable mind.”

“You know it’s right.”

“I talked to Ichirou.”

Nathaniel didn't realize how hard he was squeezing the glass until it shattered in his hand.

“You- you…  _ what _ ?”

“Or should I say,” Andrew picked a shard from Nathaniel’s hand, “he talked to me. He’s quite upset that he wasn't formerly introduced by you and gave us his blessings. Not that I give a shit.”

“He-”

“told me what I needed to know,” he said. “It was the night you came in late.”

“Shit…”

After Andrew was satisfied that he picked up all the little pieces of glass, he held Nathaniel by his wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. Blood washed away between his fingers, Nathaniel hardly averting his gaze from the sink. The pink hue to white ceramic uncomfortably resembled something else.

“I’m leaving,” Andrew said as he closed up the wound. “I will not see heads peeking behind any garbage containers again, you understand?”

“Let me come with you instead.”

“You think you are any less inconspicuous?”

“Just... wait,” Nathaniel pleaded. “At least have someone with you until I deal with the problem.”

“Which is…”

“It’s… a long story.”

Andrew blinked in a sceptic boredom, but didn't say anything as Nathaniel got dressed into his baggy clothes and put on his lenses.

\--

The loud bass could reach the staff parking lot, drowned down by a few multitudes. The lot wasn't big, in fact, it was just a small clearing with three cars parked side-by-side, but it still echoed when they shut their doors’ close. Nathaniel didn't know if it was because there was less light, but every sound felt oversaturated to him when it was nighttime.

He whipped his head back with a faint crunch coming from the back. Andrew looked at him questioningly, Nathaniel shaking his head in response. He must’ve imagined it as his nerves were on the edge these last few days.

Eden’s was more crowded than usual that night, but as uneventful.

Neither Aaron or Nicky was there anymore - Aaron was finally in medical school as he got accepted a few months ago, and Nicky went to Germany soon after, entrusting Andrew with Nathaniel (everyday he hoped that Nicky made the right choice). Andrew, however, still insisted on working there no matter what Nathaniel would tell him. It’s not like he needed money or he enjoyed serving bunch of drunk people, so why would he keep coming for his shift every week?

Their eyes met when Andrew came to place two beers to the next table.

Nathaniel was sitting on the corner seat with the best view of the club, also the place where he was sitting on the night he saw Andrew. He dismissed the memories - it was not the time nor the place for nostalgia.  Nathaniel pulled his hoodie further down and swirled the soda glass with his non-wounded hand. He was grateful that he wore the black one, he looked out of place enough already.

Towards the end of the night, someone crossed Nathaniel’s vision. He couldn't put a finger on it, a very strong feeling insisted that he should've been recognizing him. The club was dark, so he couldn't exactly make his face out, but his crooked nose was visible even from where Nathaniel was.

“We’re closing,” a voice called up to him, as the last few people besides Nathaniel paid up and left.

“He’s with me,” Andrew responded instead of him.

Roland crouched to get a better view of him and said, “Holy shit, Neil?”

Nathaniel smiled.  “What’s up.”

“Who are you hiding from, I didn't see you the whole night!”

Andrew simply countered with, “Mind your business.”

He didn't know what Roland understood from that sentence but he paused with a soft ‘oh’ whilst his cheeks tinted with a darker shade. “I see…” -  _ you see what? _ \- “it’s fine,” he dismissed. “Andrew you can leave, I’ll deal with the clean up.”

Andrew didn't object, throwing his apron to the hangers, and pointed at the backdoor to the lot with his head. He threw Nathaniel the key when they were out, simply stating ‘drank a few’.

Nathaniel nodded and started towards the car, but froze in his place when the same face he saw hours earlier appeared behind Andrew. He threw himself forward, pebbles sliding under his shoes, as he realized how he knew the guy.

Parking lot helped him contextualize the broken nose.

The one Nathaniel himself broke.

Within a moment he managed to push Andrew to the side, his ears deafened with a loud bang.

~~ Were guns always that loud? ~~

~~ Must’ve been because of the night. ~~

As pebbles curiously swayed him sideways, he could see the guy’s hand shaking and the gun falling down. Andrew was over him before it touched the ground, throwing the widest punches with sheer power he has ever seen.

Nathaniel realized that he was on the ground as well when the same rocks under his feet pushed on his face, kind of uncomfortable with how close they came to his eye. Not even a second after Andrew was next to him and turned him over his back. He swore and swore and swore as he pressed on the gunshot, shouted something at Roland and pointed at the guy on the ground when he came out with the sound.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes,” he shouted. “ _ Don't you fucking dare- _ ”

One hand still on his body, Andrew fished out Nathaniel’s phone out of his pocket.

It was getting darker by the second, voices he heard jumbling up into a mash where he could only make out the words ‘Seth’ and ‘gun’ out of Andrew shouting at the phone.

His eyelids were too heavy to stay open, but he managed to smile.

“ _ DON’T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES! _ ”

He was grateful… thank god he could push Andrew out of the way.

“ _ NATHANIEL! _ ”

He was safe, and that was enough, he thought. Last thing he felt before he couldn't anymore was being carried to the car.

Then, stars disappeared amongst the spreading darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> "... i promise i wont be leaving you with that cliffhanger for long."  
> wow what a clown.
> 
> i had the worst writer's block ive ever had in a while and literally couldnt write a word - the end result also isnt as good as id like, but i...  
> anyways... yeah- sorry.


End file.
